Worth Every Penny
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Ash and Brock become bachelors at Jessica's party. How will they take it? What about Misty? *New Edition*


****

$ Worth Every Penny $

$ New Edition $

Jessica's big fiery eyes danced with excitement. "Come on guys, please, for me!" she pleaded.

Ash looked hesitant. "You want us to become bachelors at your party? I don't know about this…"

"Oh, come on! It will be fun, I _promise_ you," Jessica insured.

Brock smiled. "Yeah come on, Ash!"

"I still don't know…I've never done this before," he admitted. "It's not really the thing I do…but…" he still looked hesitant.

Misty put a hand on his shoulder, confidently. "You have nothing to worry about Ash, you're a great guy, everyone will love you!"

Ash could feel his face grown a little warm before frowning. "Well..."

It was Misty's turn to frown. "It's only once Ash! Don't worry about it; it's only one night!"

"Pika," Pikachu agreed encouragingly. 

Her comment seemed to seep into Ash's head. "Well…okay," he finally gave in. 

Misty and Brock high-fived each other as Jessica grinned widely. "Great!"

"Now all you have to do is go shopping for clothes," Jessica informed. "I'm giving you each $170.00 to spend."

"Sounds great," Misty smiled. "Yeah," Ash agreed. "Thanks," he added.

"What you'll be buying is tuxedo's, and some sort of dress for you, Misty," she instructed.

"Okay," Ash and Brock said in unison. "Thanks again for the money," Misty smiled. 

"I'll see you guys later then," Jessica waved as Misty, Brock and Ash turned to leave.

$$$

"Wow!" Misty's eyes sparkled with admiration as she found the perfect dress in the shop. "It's perfect!"

The dress was strapless, white with sparkles, and flowed out at the bottom, much like a Goldeen's tail; with flowing colours at the tip: shades of red, yellow and orange. (Refer to " The Marching Exeggute Squad" episode when she wore this). 

"What do you think, Togepi?" she asked her egg-baby Pokemon that she carried around. "Plrei," it said in favour of the dress, as it clapped its tiny hands.

Misty giggled. "I think it's perfect, too. And the price is perfect, just under one hundred dollars! I'll go try it on," and with that she excitedly ran into the change room.

$$$

Meanwhile, Ash and Brock weren't doing too bad, themselves! Brock had already picked out a navy blue tuxedo with a navy blue sparkly tie, which was exactly $125.00. 

He was busy admiring himself in the mirror, while striking various poses. Ash rolled his eyes as he picked up a tuxedo.

"Hmm," he wondered as he looked at the tuxedo in consideration. It was a black tuxedo with a black sparkly tie, with a convenient chest pocket; and was $90.00.

"What do you think, Pikachu?" Ash asked his electric Pokemon buddy.

"Pika chu pi pi!" Pikachu smiled. 

"Yeah, I think it'll be fine," Ash chuckled. "I'll go try it on," he said as he walked into the change room.

$$$

Misty came out of the change room and blushed at her reflection in the mirror. "It looks great," she admitted. "I'm going to get it," she decided as she smiled with satisfaction, walking back into the change room, humming a happy tune.

$$$

Ash walked out of the change room and gawked at his reflection. "Wow…" he said as he looked himself over in the tuxedo.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

Brock turned around from admiring himself. "Hey Ash, lookin' good!" he teased, pointing his two index fingers in his direction.

Ash grinned and chuckled. "Thanks, Brocko! I'm going to buy it!"

"Okay great!" Brock said.

$$$

They all met at the cash. 

"Hello there," the girl at the cash said. She had her long fiery red hair tied into two identical buns on each side of her head, with chopsticks in her hair for style and support.

Brock automatically blushed. "IHel~lo there/I!" he echoed, blushing. Ash and Misty groaned and sweat dropped before placing their tuxedo and dress forward on the cash. Brock placed his tuxedo with his friends'. 

The girl sweat dropped before ringing their items through the cash. She looked up and smiled. "Will that be all?" she said while the receipt came scrolling through. With a swift movement she grabbed the receipt and got out a bag that she placed the two tuxedos and the dress carefully in.

"No, actually, that won't be all," Brock blushed. "How about a date?" he leaned on the counter.

"Uh…" the girl sweat dropped before awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "I…uh…"

"You don't know how to express your deeply devoted feelings for me?" Brock chuckled while blushing.

"Well…actually…" the girl closed her eyes, aggravated.

"What's wrong? Too scared to tell me? Don't worry, I feel the same way," Brock grinned, still blushing.

The girl opened her mouth to strongly object, before Brock's ear started to get a familiar aching pain.

Misty tugged on his ear. "There will be plenty of girls tonight, Brock. Down Brock, down!"

Brock cringed. "Ah, not the ear--not the ear!"

The girl smiled in relief as she watched them leave. "Bye," Ash said. 

"Cya," the girl smiled before helping another customer.

Once they were outside the shop, Brock grinned. "I think she really liked me!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh…I'm suuuure she did," she said sarcastically.

Misty noticed Ash wasn't commenting. She walked faster to catch up with him. "Hey, you okay Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm just worried about tonight, that's all…" he forced a smile.

"Okay," Misty didn't look satisfied. "You have nothing to worry about, though," she said reassuringly, while smiling warmly at him. "I'll cheer you on," she added.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Misty said warmly.

$$$

"The 'votee's' will be arriving in about half an hour," Jessica informed.

"Okay," Brock jumped; he was already getting excited.

"Great," Misty smiled and then turned to Ash. "How are you feeling about it, now?"

"Good," Ash confidently stated while turning his hat backwards.

"Good!" Misty smiled.

$$$

Half an hour went be way too quickly, as guests began to arrive.

A group of girls came in. One of them flirtatiously made the effort to wink at Ash. Ash blushed.

The girl soon approached him. She had pink hair, tied into heart shaped pigtails, with a figure-hugging fiery red dress. "Hey there, cutie," she winked again. "My name's Candy. Nice to meet ya," she extended a hand.

Shocked, Ash shook her hand before she pulled him towards her. "I'll vote for you," she whispered in his ear before winking again, and walking away.

"Heh…okay!" Ash smirked shyly.

"Hey Ash," Misty approached him. "Oh hey Misty," Ash smiled. "I got a drink for you," she smiled, handing him a foam cup filled with Orange Soda, Ash's favourite.

"Thanks," Ash grinned, taking the foam cup, and gulping it down.

Misty smirked at him, before she drank her Coke. 

Ash licked his lips before his eyes got locked with Candy's. "I'll vote for you," she mouthed. Ash nodded silently.

Misty squinted suspiciously. "What was that all about?"

Ash was pleased to hear jealousy in her voice. "Oh nothing," he said.

Misty frowned and then looked over at Candy and her group, and scowled. Candy noticed and shot her a look of 'he's mine'.

Misty growled, and glared at her, before Candy and her group laughed at Misty.

Misty scowled. "So that girl over there is voting for you, huh?" she asked, jealousy still audible in her voice, as she didn't take her eyes of Candy.

"Uh…yea…" he said with a confused tone.

"Well, we'll just see about that…" Misty glared at Candy once more, before turning and leaving.

"Huh?" Ash watched her leave, and wondered why she was so worked up, all of a sudden.

He walked to the refreshment table.

"One refill of Orange Soda, please," he said to the man in charge.

"Okay young man. Here you are," he gave the cup to Ash.

Ash thanked him before gulping it down again. He was about to turn and leave the refreshment table, when he inconveniently bumped into his rival, and his rival's grandfather.

"Gary?!" Ash nearly choked. 

"Hey, Ashy boy!" Gary teased. "I heard you're a bachelor tonight—that true?"

Ash nodded nervously and closed his eyes, waiting for an insult.

"HA! Really? Ha! I thought they were all joking! You'll never make it! Ha!" was Gary's teasing response.

Ash decided not to say anything but shot Gary a look of 'shut up or you'll get it'.

Professor Oak stopped them. "Okay Gary, that's enough. What he meant to say Ash, was that we'll be cheering you on. We know you'll do well! You're a fairly handsome young man," he complimented.

Ash grinned. "Gee, thanks Professor!"

"A lot of young girls will love you! And people can surprise you, sometimes," Professor Oak winked. "I Misty /I might come around," he said slyly before walking off with Gary. 

Ash frowned. "IYeah right/I! You don't know Misty like I do! She'd never go for me!" he called after them.

$$$ 

Ash and Brock walked backstage. "We're on in 5 minutes, guys," Jessica told them. A bead of sweat escaped Ash's forehead.

Pikachu noticed, and reassuringly cooed a "Pika chu chu."

Ash smiled weakly at Pikachu, as his stomach churned uneasily. 

Brock, on the other hand, was pretty psyched about the whole event, and was blushing just thinking about all of the girls.

Pikachu suddenly jumped off his shoulder. "See you after the voting," Ash said as Pikachu disappeared behind the curtain.

"Okay guys," Jessica whispered. "5-"

Brock blushed as his eyes sparkled with determination.

"-4-"

Ash fiddled with his tuxedo collar nervously.

"-3-"

Ash shuffled his feet nervously.

"-2-"

Brock smiled up as the lights shone down on him.

"-1-"

Ash gulped and his heart began to beat faster.

"0!"

The curtain's spread apart, as Ash and Brock stepped forward, and took their places in two seats beside each other, with the rest of the candidates. 

"Welcome, everyone!" Jessica smiled down at everyone. "We have a lot of great guys here tonight, ladies!"

The girls clapped encouragingly and a few "Whoo's" and "Yeah's!" were heard. Some even whistled.

"So without further ado, our first bachelor!" Jessica clapped with the rest of the audience as Brock stepped forward, loving all of the attention from the ladies. It was his dream! He never wanted the night to end. The audience chorused in claps and cheers. 

"Please welcome Brock Slate, from Pewter City! He use to be the Pewter City Gym Leader, but his father later took over. He has a family of 10 brothers and 10 sisters, so he has a lot of experience around children. He has a very heart warming personality, specializes in cooking, and can be yours for one night!" Jessica grinned.

The audience clapped and cheered again.

"$500.00!" Jessica said.

Almost everyone put up their cards.

"$750.00!" only about 2 or 3 cards dropped.

"$100.00!" a few more dropped.

"$200.00!" a few more dropped.

"$250.00!" still, 100 cards were flying.

"$350.00!" about 10 remained.

"$400.00!" 2 remained.

"$450.00!" the 2 still remained.

"$500.00!" one remained.

"SOLD! To the lady in the blue silky dress at the back!" Jessica shouted excitedly. The girl at the back grinned and Brock grinned at her. That night would be the best night of his life!

"Okay, our next bachelors ambition is to become a Pokemon Master. He lives in Pallet Town with his mother, and has a golden personality! Let me tell you ladies, he's very easy to fall for!" 

Misty smirked at the back of the room, and nodded to herself.

"I am lucky enough to have him here tonight…please welcome, Ash Ketchum!" a rumble of applause was heard, and cheers filled the room.

Ash took a deep breath before the light shone down on him. It wasn't that bad, actually! 

"Ash can be your tonight, starting at $50.00!" Jessica smiled. Everyone put up their cards.

"$150.00!" the cards were still soaring.

"$250.00!" everyone's card was still up.

"$300.00!" one or two dropped.

"$400.00!" a lot of people still remained.

"$550.00!" one or two more dropped.

"$650.00!" Ash smiled widely as a lot of ladies still waved their cards.

"$900.00!" a familiar voice called from the back of the room.

Ash's eyes widened. It was…

IMISTY! /I

"I'll take him for $900.00…" Misty nervously said again, sweat dropping. Ash's eyes widened uncannily. $900.00?!

"$900.00, going once, going twice-"

"$1050.00," Candy stood up, with a 'I'm getting him' smirk on her face.

Misty glared at Candy. "$2000.00, and not a penny more!" Misty blushed. Ash was still wide-eyed.

"Going once, going twice –"

"Yeah fine, she can have him. It would be pretty hard to explain $2000.00 to my boyfriend, anyway," Candy walked off. "Come on girls," and her group followed.

"Sold, to Misty Waterflower, for $2000.00!" Jessica yelled, and everyone cheered.

Misty nervously walked up on stage. "Misty, you didn't have to do that!" Ash whispered as he blushed. "You could've had me for Ifree/I, you know."

Misty sweat dropped and fell over anime style.

$$$

Brock was laughing as he refilled a mug of hot cocoa for his date. "How do you like it, sweety?" he asked her. 

"Just like that," she smiled. "You're so perfect, Brock!"

Brock smiled, blushing. "Not as perfect as you!"

Misty sweat dropped from afar. "Well it looks like he got what we wanted," she smiled at Ash.

Ash nodded. "Yeah…speaking of what people want…why'd you do that tonight?"

Misty blushed, and almost fell over; she was definitely caught off guard. "Uh…" she walked over to a chair to sit down. Ash joined her. "W-well, I was just excited with all of the bidding and…I really wanted to get that Candy girl because I…" she trailed off.

"You were jealous?" Ash asked slyly.

"I wanted to Iclaw/I her eyes out," Misty stated before gesturing her hands in a 'clawing' motion.

Ash chuckled and Misty giggled.

"Ash…there's something I need to tell you…" Misty said abruptly, looking deep into Ash's chocolate brown eyes.

"I uh…I…" she started. "Ash," she restarted, "ever since the first day I fished you out of the river, I cared about you deeply. You're not like anyone else I've ever met! You've got a perfect personality, great characteristics…you're kind, funny, loving, you're everything a girl would ever want," Misty spoke rather quickly. "A-and…I just want you to know, that I've…I um…"

Misty nervously shuffled her feet as she continued.

"I've had a major crush on you for the longest time, and…I love you."

Ash's eyes widened, and all he could think about was Professor Oak being right about how Misty felt, and everything Misty had just recited.

Misty's big aqua eyes searched Ash's chocolate eyes for any chance of him loving her back, and he nodded.

"Well Misty, I…I think, no," he corrected himself, "I I know /I I love you too," he hugged her, and she hugged him back.

They walked over to the fire, and cuddled together, chatting about the night's events.

$$$$$$$

THE END

$$$$$$$

Please review! This took me about 45 minutes to re-write. It's the "Newer Edition" of my original "Worth Every Penny." I did another edition because I wasn't completely sold on the other one (Get it? ISold/I! Ha!), and because I lost it somewhere. @_@ Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

Oh and don't worry my story "Pokemon Adventures: That's What Friends Are For" is coming along great, and will be done very soon! ^_^


End file.
